14 year old hero
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Taryn get's cought by her dad's enamy, but in the end she save's the day?


**14 year old hero**

Weapon's fire rang in her ears as she ran across the field into cover. Jumping behind a pill of rocks she felt the burning of a staff weapon's blast against her shoulder. Falling against the ground she felt blood trickling down her back, but she didn't stay down long. She quickly got to her feet, only to have someone grab her around the waist and put a knife against her neck.

"Your father will come running here to save you little girl" she heard someone say to her quietly "He'll run right into his death" Pulling out her dad's hand gun she threw it over her shoulder and shot, hoping to hit the man holding onto her, but when she heard someone gasp she recognized it as her Dad's. Before she knew it the knife had been taken to her wrist's and slide across each of them, slowly letting the blood trickle out of them. Who ever was holding onto her kept her in his arm's until she blacked out.

"She only hit him in the arm sir" Frasier's voice sounded in Taryn's ear's as she lay there "He'll be up in a few hours and walking around again, but she took alought of damage herself" Someone's hand held onto her's while she lay on the bed. Everything was mixed up in her mind. She didn't know were she was, why she hurt so badly, or who sat besides her holding her hand "What happened?" she asked weakly without opening her eyes "where am I?"

"Your at the SGC" it was Daniel's voice that made it to her, and it was coming from beside her "you were injured pretty badly at the fight"

"Dad?"

"You hit him in the arm when you fired, he'll be up in an hour or two, but he'll have a cast on" Daniel informed her. All that mattered now was that her dad was fine and only a few hours away from walking around once again. She listened in as doctor Frasier came over and told her she had to get some sleep, she may have only been 14, but she did take an adult's beating.

It had just been a Fun trip for them, or Taryn wouldn't have been able to go. They didn't know there was any Jaffa on the planet, especially not Baal's. Taryn had been told to stay behind with jack's hand gun to protect her, and she would have stayed there like they had said, if Daniel hadn't yelled back at her telling her to get out of there.

Opening her eyes Taryn looked up at her dad who was now sitting beside her instead of Daniel. "Hey kiddo" he said when he realized that she was awake "your not suppose to get hurt more then me you know" he said jokingly as he tried to cover the fear in his eyes.

"Sorry" she said weakly as he ran his finger's through her hair.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a gun when you get out of here, ok?" He asked with a weak smile as she closed her eyes. Slowly nodding her head Taryn let sleep over come her once again.

Jack looked down at his daughter with the utmost respect as she slept her pain away. Only the strongest teenagers could survive what she had been through, and all but her would be scared for the rest of there lives. The Bandages that covered her arm's were red with blood, and her shoulder bandage's had already been changed 5 times. All her vital signs were slowly returning to normal as she lay there, and according to the doctor she'd be back on her feet in time for the Awards ceremony. She didn't know it, but when she was distracting the man holding her she gave jack the chance to shot him, and take the system lord Baal down for the time being. She saved Hundreds of human life's just by being a kid, but Jack almost lost the only good part of his.

Taryn had been out of the infirmary for a few hours when he dad came to pick her up from there room and take her to the awards ceremony. She was still to weak to do much walking, so Jack picked her up in his arm's and carried her. He had barely made it to the ceremony when she was asleep again, so they did the ceremony and gave out all metal's, but for taryn's the wrapped it up in a note and put it by her bed side to find saying "to the 14 year old hero"


End file.
